Does This Belong To You?
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: A fic I based off of a picture I saw: A editor's cut of what happened before Timmy was sent into his own head, involving Chester McBadbat. "Hey Hey . This your boyfriend, Tim-Tim?" Slash Yaoi Shounen ai GaryxChester slight TimmyxChester not really...


****

Disclaimer:

Alright, before ANYONE rags on me about not updating my other stories and making one-shots, all the blame for this one goes to a girl… boy? Not sure… On DA(Deviant Art for all you in the shell country folk). She/he… I'm gonna say she for now… Wait! She IS a she cause of that flash I watched once! Lol… Yaoitastic…

Timmy: Just get on with it! I can't believe I have even BE here for this… *continues to grumble* 

Me: Oh! Right! So, she's a great artist! And, she made this pic called FOP-Does this belong to you? Like… two years ago. I think I found it when I first checked out DA which was like a while before I actually made an account! Yay me for joining! But, anyway, the picture was always something that, when I saw it, and read her notes I.e., what was in the summary!, I kept chuckling and giggling over it the WHOLE frickin' day! She's actually the main reason I started liking FOP yaoi… well, actually it was youtube, but it had some of her art in it! … I wonder if she knows…

So! Please enjoy and check the picture+her out! The link will be on my profile homies! Much love to my fellow cartoon whore! 

**Does This Belong To You?**

"Gary, we need to talk." A pink ensembled boy said grimly, his left eye twitching as said red jacket wearing boy snapped his fingers as they passed girls of their age and higher, making them faint on queue.

"Heh, sure Tim-Tim." He said nonchalantly as they reached the back of the school, turning around and raising a fine black eyebrow over his dark sunglasses. "What's on yer mind?" he questioned, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The other buck-toothed ten year old narrowed his eyes.

"What are you trying to do? You've been ignoring me **all** day! And- and you've been talking to the girls! And you made **Trixie** faint and-" he cut himself off when Gary was suddenly ran into, though it didn't seem to phase the boy, by a blonde haired, turquoise eyed boy.

"Ow!" he hissed, standing straight and rubbing his head. "Hey! Watch were you're-" the braces wearing boy started, before Gary looked over his shoulder, nonchalant, a curious look in his hidden eyes, shocking the boy. "G-gary!" he managed. "S-sorry! I didn't know it was you! Er…"

"Chester!" Timmy exclaimed, smiling, quickly getting in between Gary and said blonde. "I'm glad you're here! I-"

"Hey, hey~" Gary interrupted, pushing Timmy out of the way and stepping up to Chester, his hand right hand taking off his sunglasses, revealing eyes almost exactly the same hue as Timmy's, before he lifted his left hand and gently held Chester's chin, making a blush spread across his face, his eyes widening. Gary brought them four inches apart, before finishing, "This your boyfriend Tim-Tim?" raising an eyebrow, making Timmy twitch and glare at Gary's back, and Chester's pupils dilate.

"H-huh?" he managed, Timmy being to silent and angry to answer.

"Oh? So you're free?" Gary questioned, a little surprised. "A cute little thing like you? No way." He complimented, winking.

Without really knowing why, Chester found a smile curving his lips, gulping slightly.

"C-cute? Y-you think I'm-"

"Ab-_so-lu_-tely." Gary nodded, before he twirled his sunglasses on his finger and leaned in until there was an inch or so between their faces, his pale periwinkle eyes staring deeply into turquoise. "You're cuter than a Sweetie Mine Rag Doll… Blonde edition." He whispered, his lids lowering slightly, making Chester sweat a bit, his heart starting to race.

"…Whut?" he questioned dazedly, blinking at the odd compliment, though he still smiled.

"…Gary." Timmy growled, making Gary stop as he was about to draw Chester closer, just a _bit_. "We need to _talk_." Gary was still for a moment. His expression annoyed, before he pulled away.

"Alright." Gary said coolly, letting his hand fall from Chester's chin. "I'll be back, Sweetie Mine." He whispered into Chester's ear, making the boy turn red. He then laid his glasses over his eyes again and turned to Timmy, smiling slightly. "Let's roll, Tim-Tim."

"Gladly…" Timmy grumbled, storming away from Chester, Gary following complacently. Chester stared after them, still blushing faintly.

"Chester! Come on!"

"Huh?" he muttered to himself, before looking over his shoulder to see AJ waving to him. "Oh. Oh, yeah! The game!" he exclaimed, whipping around and running to AJ and the others, but chancing a look back, his lids lowering at the sight of Gary's coiffed hair.

'… It's really shiny..-'

"Oof!" Chester exclaimed as he tripped, due to his lack of concentration, which caused the other kids to laugh.

"You need to watch your step, Chester." AJ chuckled as Chester glared at the ground, standing.

`"Yeah well- Shut up!" Chester exclaimed, unaware that an interested side glance was sent to him, a smile curving upwards slightly.

"Wait a sec, Tim-Tim." Gary said, making Timmy look over his shoulder with a glare.

"What? Why?!"

"Calm down, babe."

"BABE?!"

"I'll be right back." Gary insisted, though he didn't care what Timmy thought, he just didn't want to have to teach him a lesson in front of the rag doll. That would be setting a bad example. Gary smirked at that.

"Hey, hey~ Sweetie Mine~" Gary sang out, making Chester look up and falter as the ball was being passed to him.

"Huh?" he questioned, blushing and standing up straight, the ball rolling past him.

"Chester!" AJ groaned, before he blinked, turning away from the game for a moment. "Did he just call you Sweetie Mine? … And isn't that GARY?!" AJ exclaimed, finally coming out of the game and realizing who was calling Chester so familiarly.

"Er…" Chester started, but was cut off as Gary easily wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Almost forgot to give you somethin', Sweetie Mine." He snickered, poking the wedding finger of the hand hanging off Chester's shoulder into his cheek. Chester winced, closing an eye… though he didn't really mind.

"Wh-what?" he questioned, looking to Gary.

"This." He whispered, before he lifted his free hand and took Chester's chin again, pressing their lips together soundly. Silence rained in the playground, all the boys that had been playing with Chester staring, eyes widening, jaws dropping, a boy dropping the kickball. AJ stared, curious, and already taking mental notes of Chester's reaction. Speaking of Chester…

He was rigid, his eyes wide open, the world seemingly frozen. Slowly, he began to register the feel of the other. His lips were soft, gentle, warm, and tasted like mint. It was… nice. Very nice…

'Almost too nice…' he thought, his eyes drooping closed.

"GARY!" an enraged shriek rang through the playground, shocking everyone except the two kissing boys. A chuckle played against Chester's lips, before Gary pulled away, making Chester's eyes flutter open in a dazed bliss.

"See you later, Sweetie Mine." He purred, pecking Chester on the cheek, before he turned and walked leisurely towards the pink kid that Chester couldn't bother to remember his name. "I'm comin', I'm comin'! Don't get your girly self in a knot!"

"Erm… Chester?" AJ ventured, glancing at Timmy as he glared viciously at Gary, before looking back at his blonde friend. "You okay?"

"…First…" Chester mumbled, staring into space.

"Huh?"

"… My first kiss…" he repeated, a giggle sound coming from his lips, making AJ stare at his romance allergic friend. "Wow…"

"Um…"

"Boys are **definitely** better than girls…" he continued, before his brows furrowed. "Huh… the world is spinning…" he muttered, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back, making AJ gasp.

"Get a nurse! He fainted!"

Gary smirked as he walked away.

'Heh. I'll definitely take my Sweetie Mine Rag Doll from you, too, Tim-Tim.'


End file.
